One of those days
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: VtM: Bloodlines story.  Being a Ghoul isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Especially with such a demanding Master as LaCroix. Mercurio-centric.


Alright, let's try something new. This is my first Fanfiction of this game and I'm not too sure of the characterisation of the two... not to mention Mercurio's manner of speech. Just a little naughty idea that sprung into my mind here. Hope it's enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Sunset in Santa Monica... a pretty sight, tough not one I think most people would look forward to if they knew what was playing in this city. I personally wasn't looking forward to it, either. There was a mounting tension in the air, strong enough that even a Ghoul like me could feel it. And even if I couldn't, my Master sure did. For the last few days, LaCroix was... tense, to say the least. At least that's what I got from his phone calls he gave me. Voice fast, and the calm in it ringing more and more false every day. Something with a Sarcophagus... and that new kid that he'd sent to me for the Astrolite. Nice kid. Really helped me out by keeping his mouth shut. So I decided to do him a couple of favors concerning guns and info. However, last night he started asking about LaCroix... should've seen that one coming. And I hated to do so, but I flat out lied about it. Told him I didn't see the guy often. The thing is. I DO see LaCroix quite often. However, that's something he's commanding me to stay quiet about and honestly, I don't want to disobey him. Y'see, I'm not just an agent of him. Oh no. When things go wrong, when the Prince feels down on his luck, he comes down to my place for... stress relief.<p>

And boy, did things go wrong. As I walked home, I got a call from LaCroix. He was pissed and he was coming over.

I sighed as I arrived and just slumped on the couch. I hated when LaCroix came over. It was at those moments that I realized just how much the Vampire Blood was messing with my head. On one hand... I hated this. I was being used as some sort of damn toy for crying out loud. But on the other hand... I couldn't hate LaCroix for doing this to me. I-I just couldn't. And this wasn't a voluntary feeling, that was the worst. I physically could NOT hate this guy. All because he scraped me from the pavement back in New York all those years ago...

I sighed, rubbing my face. Not much I could do about it. It wasn't pleasant, but hey, it probably secured my survival for another month, so it wasn't for nothing.

It wasn't too long before I could hear angry footsteps approaching. LaCroix. And, as predicted, he was in a baaaaad mood. And the literal bloody mess of my apartment didn't do anything to brighten it.

"What is...? What happened to this place?" He demanded.

"I, ah..."

"Oh, never mind, I don't want to hear it." LaCroix said, raising a hand. I gladly obeyed him. I was on thin ice here. LaCroix didn't wear his mask around me, and he let his frustrations out. I usually zone out as he goes ranting, just sitting on my couch, nodding and making affirming noises from time to time and mentally preparing for the next steps. Soon, I wouldn't just be lending my ears to him. After a while, he just stopped and looked a me with that cold gaze. "Get up, I could use a drink." And there it was... I did as I was told as my Prince caressed my cheek in a tender manner. I couldn't help but lean in a bit. At that moment I didn't really realize nor care that this was probably because this whole 'Blood Bond' was messing with my head. It felt nice. Soon I could feel my body go completely limp in my Prince's arms as he started to feed on me. After a little while, something inside me was getting... slightly worried. While I wasn't all there, I sort of noticed he was sucking at my neck longer then normal. Guy must've been really angry... wait! No! Not the time to think like that! If he goes on like this he'll fucking drain me completely! In a fleeting moment of clarity, I managed to open my eyes, only to find my vision being clouded due to fucking blood loss. I was near passing out, and not just because of the post-feed buzz. I was dying here. Great, just great, survived the beating of a lifetime, only to die in the arms of my Vampire Master a few days later. Just my goddamn luck...

Thankfully, fate decided to give me a break as I came to, probably a few hours later. Glad my Master decided to show some sort of restraint. Sighing in both relief and frustration, I rubbed my face, trying to wake myself up. I found out I was in bed. Naked. Oh that was just...! I shot up as I heard something from my shower. Prince LaCroix liked taking shower after we...

I didn't finish that taught in my head as I fell back with an angered moan, holding my head. I was still woozy and this was NOT a taught to wake up on.

"Finally awake, are you?" Came from beside me, as LaCroix came from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and having decided that he wasn't going to bother with the tie anymore. Nor the blouse, for that matter.

"Almost taught that I wouldn't do so, Boss." I told him, still holding my head.

"My apologies. I should've shown more restraint while feeding on you. The last few days have been... trying." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed, sighing and running a hand trough his hair.

"That whole sarcophagus deal, huh?"

"Indeed." He told me, as I sat up again.

"Uhm, when I passed out, did you...?" I decided to ask. He cut me off, shaking his head.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." He said in that 'Are you kidding me?' tone of voice. "I want your consent before I do anything to you." This almost made me laugh out loud. Consent? HA! There's no 'consent' in any of my actions, and he knows it. Free will's nothing but a fleeting memory when a Ghoul gets orders from his Master. Even my emotions weren't my own when LaCroix was around and he knew it. I swear he gets off on it... yeah, turns out vampires actually _can _have sex. I didn't like lying to someone I trusted, but like hell I'm going to let _anyone _know this. LaCroix decided it was time, as he took off the rest of his clothes and got on top of me, pinning my wrists next to my head. I just looked away and clenched my jaw. There were still some remnants of resistance within me for now. LaCroix never liked that. "Stop. Resisting." Oh, good. A pile of Domination on top of the Blood Bond. I completely relaxed as LaCroix kissed me. Even my thoughts of resisting vanished and actually got replaced with honest to God _desire_. "Good." He said, smiling. In spite of myself, I felt good. My master was pleased... "Let's just enjoy this." He whispered, his kisses transferring to my neck. At this moment my feelings of desire completely took over and I got a hold of him.

The next hour or so was a haze of feelings. His hands, his lips, his teeth (Tough not drinking... too much.), his lust. My desire, my submission. And, ever so fleeting, the occasional flare of defiance. The real me trying to claw his way out from these shackles created by blood. It soon was silenced. It would always be silenced.

Damn, never knew I could be that poetic.

After LaCroix was done fucking both my body and my soul, he went to the shower as I simply stared up to the ceiling, my mind slowly returning to normal. Well, almost normal. Even now, I couldn't hate LaCroix for what he did to me. I wanted to so fucking bad. But I just couldn't.

"I think that by now you'll know what is asked of you." LaCroix asked, getting out of the shower completely dressed, straightening his tie.

"I know. Don't tell. For as far as everyone else knows, this never happened." I said. Even after all this time, he still asked this. As if I wanted to share these moments with anyone else. Even the people I trusted would never know this. Even if that meant lying trough my teeth.  
>"Good. Until next time." With that, he left. "And for the love of God, clean this place up!" Was the last I heard of him. I just stayed in bed. I felt so much that I almost lost my mind. But with LaCroix gone, I could finally get to being mad about what he was doing to me. Well... no... that wasn't it. I couldn't get mad at him. However, there was a whole lot of denial of the enjoyment I felt when he was on top of me... I-I mean, I didn't want this... It's the vamp's blood talking! I'm not some goddamn sex toy! I don't want this! Next time it will be different. Next time I'll tell him to go fuck himself instead of me!<p>

….

Caressing my arm where he nipped me, I caught myself already longing for the next time.

God Damn you LaCroix...


End file.
